Fanficlets and Random Tidbits
by LaxDrake4
Summary: This is a compilation of random little fanficts; mostly crossovers but yeah i may or may not finish or edit these in the future but they wouldn't get out of my head so ... yeah tada! there will be yaoi and who knows what else so tis M just in case.
1. HPOran high school host club fict

Takashi(Mori)/ Harry Potter

A little fict. less than 500 words. Yaoi /fluff

biased off of the picture: http: /media. / image/ takashi%20morinozuka/ WilliamTonsilsniff/ motivator6065345. jpg

* * *

He was comfy.

Content.

Harry had moved to Japan shortly after the defeat of Tom Riddle and his band of 'Merry Men'. The UK was just too … too much of a reminder to all that he had lost and sacrificed. And besides all of the Press and expectations of people whom he had 'freed' ended up being too much for the young man/hero to want to deal with.

So he packed up his bags and hopped on the first first class seat he could get over to Japan. He had contacted Gringotts about the change in his location and were more than happy to shift all of his accounts to the branches they had in Japan.

The move had been quick and no one knew where he had hid himself.

And now he was comfy, in all sense of the word and in nearly all aspects of his life.

I mean how many people have a significant other who is tall, dark, handsome, protective and possessive. It was all he could ask for and Takashi was all he would ever need.

And it was here, lounging on Takashi. Enjoying a nice bottle of Ramune and a box of reverse Pocky, it was one of the last sticks of Pocky when Takashi kisses him while he had the Pocky in his mouth. When the kiss ended Harry was pouting as Takashi had the chocolately treat in his mouth, he had his equivalent of a grin on his face, a slight twitch to the corner of his lips.

It was oh so sexy.

Well seeing as he stole it, my marauders blood kicked in.

He really should have known better.

Sauntering over to his taller lover he trails his fingers up the broad chest of the taller man, and nipping sucking and licking at his neck as he straddles him.

Takashi gulps and then moans at the look Harry had on and then his actions, though he did eat half of the Pocky he had. He brings his hand to the back of Harry's neck and brings him up, so they are face to face.

Takashi kisses Harry, whilst he gives the remainder of the Pocky to Harry through the kiss. They smile at each other and cuddle for the remainder of the afternoon. Enjoying each others company.


	2. HetaliaOran high school host club fict

Takashi(Mori)/ Heracles(Greece)

A little fict. less than 250 words. Yaoi /fluff

biased off of the picture: http: /media. / image/ takashi%20morinozuka/ WilliamTonsilsniff/ motivator6065345. jpg

* * *

While he was friends with Kiku-san really he was …. But he also really enjoyed coming to Japan for another reason.

It was this other reason; he was currently sprawled out on. And no it wasn't an inanimate object. Even if the younger male he currently sprawled over was often referred to as a piece of furniture.

Well Heracles didn't quite agree with that ideal … well at least totally.

For one, no piece of furniture could even look as handsome or powerful as the younger male. And while he was rather silent, it was another story when they were intimate. Oh did that boy become vocal … hmmm and in such delicious ways too.

Another reason was what kind of furniture could be deadly with sword and fist. And look like Apollo while doing so.

Hera was Heracles lucky to have him as a friend and a lover.

Yes while friends and allies with Kiku, he came to Japan for Takashi.

His lovely couch.

His Mori.

He ended up napping in him arms and later was lazily tracing Takashi's toned chest and abs.


	3. HPTwilight fict

HP/Paul and Emmett – Twilight ((gods I want to shoot myself for this … but yeah))

Ok so I HATE Twilight … so me making this makes me want to shoot myself multiple times … gods why oh why. I need to have a huge bon fire and just burn everything twilight I can find … that is how much I hate twilight and my stupid idiotic brain made me think of this … *sighs then proceeds to slam head into brick walls*

* * *

~Harry after his 16th birthday finds out that his mother was descended from American Shapeshifters from the southeast/east. His Summer is spent learning his new skill and then using it. After finishing the war he heads to America to live out his days~

It was an interesting time learning and researching the many creatures that he could transform into, his top ten favorites are: Puma, Grey Wolf, Bull Shark, American Alligator, Eastern Diamond-back Rattlesnake, Eastern Cottonmouth, Eastern Gartersnake, Bald Eagle, Great Cormorant, and Spotted Eagle Ray.

He was different from an animagus as each of the animals he could transform into was ultimately unlimited at least to the local populations that his gift was from, aka. Southeastern-Eastern American animals. Again he stuck mostly to the ten favorite. Also another thing that the shapeshifting differs from animagus' is that each of the animals' instincts comes naturally and automatically. He also has a mental communication with other shapeshifters and weres. He was also massive in size compared to normal sized animals, and this is only slightly seen in his human self, with the broadening of his shoulders and his muscles being more prominent, he did get a few inches on him so he is now of average height, a even 1.728 m (5 ft 8 in) .

It was later that year at Hogwarts when he figured out how to defeat Tom Riddle. He would use his now new body and powers, he quickly and quietly made plans with the Goblins for after, weather he lived or not.

Months later, he let the limp body in his jaws drop to the ground, as he roars his victory. He must have looked like quite the sight bloody mouth, teeth, claws and towering over the now dead body of the Dark Lord, many of the deatheaters dead or dying around him as the magic of the dark mark takes their lives. His Puma form easily standing at 1.7272m (5ft 8in) at his shoulders, the same could be said for his Grey Wolf form. His snake forms where around 6ft long or so, while his Marine and Alligator forms where more like the giant prehistoric animals they are descended from.

His sharp emerald green feline eyes see the aprehention of the 'light forces', looking over to Remus _, "my friend I must leave visit Gringotts for a way of contacting me. Good bye my packmate."_

With that quick mental conversation finished he activates the portkey he had that would take him to the Goblins. Once there he takes his pre-packed trunks (2 multi- compartment) and a bag charmed to be huge inside and light no matter what it holds, and then heads towards Heathrow International Airport with his First class seat ticket heading to New York and then a second flight a week later to Tampa Florida both in the USA, of course.

Once he landed in New York he explored the City, going shopping in both the NMA( Non-Magical Animal/Able) and in the Magical sections. He also for a few days went north into the mountains staying in either his Bald Eagle form or his Wolf form. Up in the Adirondack state park he found some Native American shamans and learned from them for a few days. Eventually he takes his flight south to Tampa Florida.

It was here in Florida that he met a girl named Bella (Isabella) Swan, he met her in Orlando at Disney World, she had come down to see her mother and her stepfather as well as get away for a while. They became fast friends and she told him of the fiancé/boyfriend/lover she had back in Washington State. He told her that he would return there with her so he could put this Edward Cullen in his place. She was skeptical of this but let him think he could.

Harry and Bella both fly then ride Harry's Motorcycle to Folks. The Motorcycle was Sirius's old bike, it's been repainted and upgraded but essentially it's the same. It's a Triumph Thunderbird 1600*, Black and Silver with Green accents. On the Tank there is a wilderness scene picturing his top ten favorite animals he likes to shift into.

He instantly loves Folks, as the isolation is perfect for him and he seriously didn't think any magical person would be caught dead in the small town or the reserve nearby. So he felt save, also his animals felt calm and almost excited to be here, even if it was rather cold for some of them.

He meets Bella's father and they get along perfectly, especially after he said he would kick Cullen's ass for what he did to Bella. Bella shook her head, she had found out while they were in Florida that Harry was Bi but tended to like men more, she didn't have any problem with it but warned that many in Washington wouldn't be so welcoming. Harry could have cared less and told Charlie he was Bi and that though Bella was pretty he wasn't into girls all that much at the moment. They had a chuckle and all was good, oddly enough.

Harry told the two Swans he would camp out and not bother them with having to put him up. He ends up sleeping in either his eagle, puma, or wolf forms. He a few days later while having fun playing Xbox with Bella in her house meets Jacob, Bella's old friend.

Almost instantly Harry senses a wolf nearby, and looks over the Quileute teen, who happens to have sensed another shapeshifter and was doing the same. In a brief stare down they realize what each other was, and thoroughly surprised laugh at each other. Bella was thoroughly confused but shrugs it off as them being boys. It isn't until much later that she finds out that it was because of what they are.

Jacob inists that Bella brings the older teen to meet the other Quilenutes. Unfortunately before this could happen Bella is attacked by Laurent, a vampire. Jacob and Harry shift to chase and eventually attack the bloodsucker, he never even touched Bella. The two are joined by a black and grey wolf. The three huge wolves and the massive Cougar quickly and efficiently take down and end the Vampire. Harry meets the current Alpha Sam and his Second Paul, they are amazed that the former British national could transform into so many animals, without realizing it Paul Imprints on Harry which takes them both by surprise.

Sam asks if he would demonstrate his forms for the whole pack. He agrees and invites Bella to see what he could do, as a shapeshifter at least. He as they make their way to Jacob's house he tells them that even if Paul has imprinted on him he wouldn't join the pack but would be more than willing to help them in any way. He wouldn't tie himself down like that again … he was too much of free spirit and loner now. Not to say that he wasn't social he just liked to be alone and work alone most of the time, and he also tended to like to do his own thing and being in a pack would take that from him.

It wasn't until much later that he met his first two 'Cullens'. Oh how he growled and hissed at them under his breath. Sure he could appreciate the beauty of them but for what they have done to Bells oh he wanted to poison them unconscious and or rip them to shreds. The two whom had come were Alice and Jasper. Apparently they wanted to let Bells know that Alice had seen something, she was apparently a clairvoyant, involving Bella and her ex/lover/whatever Edward.

Harry tells the other shapeshifters he would go with the two vamps and Bella as he didn't have a responsibility to the reservation like they did, he gives the stubborn Paul a hug and a lick under the chin*, telling him he would see him soon. Before leaving with the two vamps and Bells.

He shifts into his Bald eagle form and flies slightly ahead of the vamps circling them at times waiting to see where they would go. They end up at the Cullen's house in Folks. The other family members growl at smelling dogs and beasts on them, for that comment Harry had free fallen and slashed the vamp whom said that, a female vamp before banking and landing on Bella's shoulder glaring at the surrounding vamps. She flicks my beak and states harshly, "Bad Har don't piss off the vampires its bad for your heath … and they drink from animal".

Harry still as a Bald Eagle rolls his eyes and then returns to glaring at the vamps. Alice introduces the two, and ruining Harry's fun by saying what he is. The female again hisses at Harry to which he shifts to his Eastern Diamond-back Rattler form straight from the eagle and hisses back at her fangs bared and rattle warning her to back off, that caused the blood suckers to blink, as Harry was sure they hadn't met a shapeshifter like Harry.

The Coven leaders, well what Harry assumed where them, moved forward looking at him with interest as he coiled around Bella's shoulders, rattle starting up again. The male holds up his hands and then asks, "What are you? We have known of the wolves but you are different … why?"

Harry makes the snake equivalent to a laugh, before slithering to the floor and becomes human again, "Indeed, I knew you would know of my kind but yes I am not of the same strain or breed as it was of Shapeshifter, I can change into many kinds of animals from the south eastern and eastern US. Oddly enough, I was born in the UK but apparently I got it from my mother whose father and grandmother on her mother's side were from the US. At least that is what I have found. I tend to only use ten animals and they fit me well and are versatile."

The vamps see Harry for the first time; He stood at 5'8", sported lightly tanned white skin draped over steel-like and snake-coiled muscles on broad shoulders narrow hips. His hair is a rich black and he has emerald green eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. He wears a long military pants that are green black in color and looks to be made of scales.

Harry was happy to see his Basilisk military pants were still on him, ah the advantages of magical clothing. Pity he didn't have his steel-toed combat boots and a least a tank or something. Shrugging it off he glances at the Coven infront of them. "so whats so important that we had to get Bells here?"

Some of them flinch, before the leader steps forward and explains. After the explaination about the rogue vamps other than the one Harry and the Quileutes had taken care of. " well the one with dreads is no longer an issue to us … what are the other two like?"

One of the younger males, note that they haven't introduced themselves, starts acting like a Malfoy and Tom Riddle a bit stating, " how can you and a bunch of Dogs defeat vampires? You don't look all that strong."

I growl deep in my throat making the china and objects of the room shake and move. My eyes go slit like and I grow canines, "watch what you say BOY! I would so love to do to u what we did to dreads and if I can't do that I will put you in utter agony with multiple kinds of venom in your precious blood."

He goes to lunge when the largest of the younger males holds him down. "Edward calm."

My eyes flash dangerously, as I lean forward threateningly, "your Edward? Oh I have heard oh so much about you. I must thank the gods, its my lucky day"

Bella stops me from doing anything … for now. "Har stop … not now… we are here for a reason … Carlisle, what is going on?"

"These three … well two now I guess" he glances at Harry, " Vampires want revenge on us and believe, and are right, that hurting you will do so."

Harry hisses a curse in Parseltongue. " and what will We be doing about this? I know the Pack will also want to protect Bells as she is a Pack Friend and we, Shapeshifters particularly wolves, do take things like that seriously."

A Blonde female states acidly with Edward backing her, "we don't need dogs nor beasts like you. She is perfectly safe here."

"HA! Hahahahahahaha. Yes of course being as your all so nice and such." Harry counter back at the two, my entire being coils even tighter ready to whatever in nano seconds.

They both lunge at him and Harry shift into my Cottonmouth form and bite them both before lashing his tail at them at high speeds, it does hurt a bit but the venom that he had pumped into their bodies was sure to cause them pain and misery. Harry quickly slithers into a corner poised to strike if there is retaliation to his reactions.

Bella was in shock not only from the speeds that it happened in but she was worried for me and Edward, Harry couldn't really blame her she was still in love with the idiot. The Large one and Carlisle were chuckling while the leaders wife, Harry is assuming here, and Alice check the two I had bitten before joining the others in chuckling.

Harry stays as he is poised and ready throughout this, though he had to say the Large ones' laugh is … pleasant.. like Paul's voice when he isn't acting like the big bad wolf. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Harry sees the Large one approach, he stops when he is a striking distance and a half, clearly he knows what he is dealing with or at least something similar. "Im Emmett the idiot's brother. Hmmm can I pick you up or will you bite me too?"

Harry relaxes a bit and no longer is in a striking poise; he slithers up to Emmett's extended arm and slithers up it to around his shoulders. The two he had bit are glaring at the two of them, Harry huffs a snakes version of a huff and rolls his eyes. Emmett takes a seat net to bells and Harry drapes part of his large coils around her.

Bella chuckles at Harry's antics, " so when are we going to go swimming Har, you haven't shown me all ten forms yet."

Harry glares at her and then exaggeratedly sticks his tongue out at her. The others laugh, he slithers down into Bella's lap and goes human again. She raises an eyebrow at the move. Harry states, "hey I knew you wouldn't mind a lap full of me, while I didn't know what Emmett would do if I did that to him … I was safer with you."

"yeah but my re-united boyfriend is sitting(they had made up some earlier) … err is in the room." She says to Harry to warn him to Edwards grown irritation.

"oh? Well you should be more worried about him … you know I swing for the other team …" he shrugs as he gets off her lap and sits in-between Bella and the arm of the couch, making them move so that he could.

Only a few of the vamps understood that statement and they could care less really they have been alive for so long it didn't matter anymore. Though Emmett did look at harry a bit oddly, there was a gleam that Harry couldn't identify in it.

Ignoring all of that for now they decide that they would need to meet up with the Pack to better coordinate, so they send the two non-vamps 'home'. We had the company of Emmett so as we didn't get lost or something.

Silly Vamps Harry's own instincts could lead him back to the other shapeshifters no problems. He rolls his eyes at the whole thing.

Still he didn't mind the buff vamps company. He kind of had something like the wolves imprinting but its more like natural animals in that he has a mate … well in his case mates, because of his power he needed two mates to ground him as it was.

He had found his first mate in Paul via the imprinting, he was happy but he wouldn't be complete till he had his final mate.

He was starting to think that Emmett might be his mate; once he was able to talk to Paul he would let him know the possibility of such a thing.

* * *

i might or might not continue this ...


	4. HPATeam fict

Harry Potter/ A-Team

AU timelines messed with slightly but not really and OOC

Just saw The A-Team movie … so good, makes me want to watch the old show again … hmmm looks like Hulu here I come XD. Anywho this popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of it … so tada!

* * *

~At age 7, young Harry Potter was abandoned by his relatives. He found his way onto a freighter ship and made it to Mexico where he would eventually meet The A-Team. Hannibal, Faceman, BA and Murdock take the boy in training him and teaching him all they know – he is adopted by blood to each of the team and is given a new name. And so this is where we find them~

_A crack commando unit was sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn't commit. These men promptly escaped from a maximum security stockade to the Los Angeles underground. Today, still wanted by the government, they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire the A-Team._

"Snake. We need to go pack your things" Hannibal shouts to the now nearly 18 year old boy. The boys of the A-Team had taken him in eleven years ago, and they hadn't ever regretted it. 'Little Snake' as BA and Face tended to call him rapidly became part of the squad. He became their main handler and scout. Even more so when they had found out that he could talk to snakes in their own language to save BA's ass once in Africa. He had almost been bitten by a Black Mamba one of the most deadly snakes out there, Knights has been with Snake ever since, even though he has picked up a few other strays along the way.

Harry 'Snake' Smith-Peck-Baracus-Murdock had became a master animal handler and scout, using his small lithe body and 'his' animals to his advantage as well as all the things his father-brothers taught him. He could easily survive on his own in the wild, as the squad found out when he was 11. They had been in the Congo at the time and they had been separated for 3 months before Snake had found them, he had gained another animal and looked much better off than the others, much to their chagrin.

His many animals include at least 10 snakes, 5 birds (3 raptors), 4 canines, 3 felines, 2 hoofed mammals and 2 fish. Each had a name and each held an extreme loyalty and protective instinct to Snake and even the rest of the Squad. The Snakes included Knight a Black Mamba, Crush an Asiatic Reticulated Python, Cotton an Eastern Cottonmouth, Dia a Diamondback Rattlesnake, Mango a Mangrove snake, Sea a Annulated Sea Snake, Manda a Childrens' Python, and Slyth an Emerald Tree Boa. The Birds included Justice a Bald Eagle, Hedwig a Snowy Owl, Ravo an Osprey, Flit a Ruby throated Hummingbird, and Loon a Great Northern Loon. His Dogs are Lune a grey Grey Wolf, Soku a black German Sheppard/Rottweiler mix, Anubis an Egyptian Jackal and Aussi an Australian Dingo. His cats are a Lyger named Gryff, a king cheetah named Flash and a Melanistic Caracal that answers to Midnight. He also has a Black Forest Horse namedLudwig, an Alaskan Moose named ___Prongs, a Bull shark named Bruce and a Spotted Eagle Ray named Ray. Ray and Bruce stay in the wild but have special tags on them as well as a huge aquarium at the Teams safe-bunker. _

___Anyway recently they had been harassed by these weirdoes in dresses from England, so they do what they do best and disappear to the wilds of the world, which is why they were packing up. A threat to one of the squad is a threat to all of the squad, Face happened upon some information about the dress wearing guys. Apparently they are wizards …as in Magic. If they hadn't had Snake they would have scoffed but they were positive that Snake was one of these magic guys or at least once was. Rather quickly they pack and get all the information they could get about these odd people and about Snake's past. _

___BA and Murdock were not happy with what they found out, while Snake Hannibal and Face were thinking of working this new information to help them. They quickly figured out that Snake was the Magic men's scapegoat as it were and that they expected him to kill this Voldi guy. Well if there was one thing they all knew how to do is to do just that. They contact the Magic men, with help of Snake and his birds, as that's how they communicate and tell them the deal, they wanted Harry to do this they hire the whole team. While disgruntle they agree to the contract, getting it in blood, ink and oath. _

___After getting their payment they all meet the clients, BA comments,"They remind me of that one time he got involved with that cult … I wonder what THEY wear under their skirts" the 5 of them crack up, Snake because he was told multiple times of the incident. They were all in full outfit gear appropriate for each of them; Snake wore light Kevlar and had his many kinds of camo ready as well as his multiple hand crafted Ghillie suits, as well as having Knight, Cotton and Dia draped around his body hidden as it where, Midnight and Aussi and were at his heals while Hedwig ,Ravo, and Justice were around somewhere waiting for Snake to call them, as always. _

_Face after the rather brief debriefing from the Wizards asks Hannibal, "What's the Plan Boss?"_

Hannibal smirks and lights up a Cuban cigar, "Snake have some of your critters search out the sent of those moving tats; BA, Face we are apparently gonna teach some of these brats hand to hand. Snake your also gonna have to enroll for our time here, do well …"

He is cut off by Murdock, "or th-th-th-that's all folks!"

BA takes a swing at the mad pilot shouting, "shut up FOOL!"

The two descend into their own world of chasing and mocking each mocking each other, this starts and ends as the team head towards Hogwarts from the small town next to it. As they do this, Snake sends all but Knight and Justice from him to start their search for the marked ones.

Oh the squad knew the backwater society they were getting into thought them less than scum and wanted to take one of their own. But they were Rangers … well all but one, but he was raised as one and they took care of their own.

They all were made to take the train to the school, which was boring and a waste of time to the Team. Still they spent their time reading and learn more about this backwater world they are getting into, it wouldn't be the first wizarding people they spent time with but the others were … more modern or something akin to local medicine men/women. In the good ol' USofA he learned how to make sure his magic wouldn't mess with technology and electronics with the use and help of body and mind magics, a few of the medicine men in Africa and Australia he learned of potions, poisons, and healing. In Russia they had met with a master of Survivalist magic – it was well worth being in "commie country" as BA called it. Face had been happy as he had a lot of contacts now and had made a bit of cash in certain areas. Still they had been hired and they would do the job.

In their room on the train, they all getting quite bored even after rereading things, well Murdock didn't due to his wicked photographic memory. Face snorts in amusement, "Snake its rather ironic that we named you that … they fear them cause the guy we are to kill can speak to them too. Oh I can't wait for this to get started" he chuckles at it.

Rolling his eyes at his family he looks out the window, seeing the change in the outside world he lets the others know. The only thing he does is put one of the special ordered black robes on over his usual clothing. He had already sent most of his companions ahead to the school along with the others special gear, made to work with and around magic, this includes all manners of vehicles – flying and land bound, computers and weapons and more. He did have Knight wrapped around his neck like a scarf and then Midnight at his heels as his "cat, owl, toad, or rat" requirement, which he found rather stupid.

The group quickly slips out of the train before the others and make it to the castle as the rest are just finishing getting in the carriages or the boats depending on their year. Once there the four 'adults' sit in their seats at the head table. While Snake lounges in a shadowed corner by the door, petting his two pets.

The upper years come in with the noise of a bombing raid, with the first years coming not much longer afterwards scared as can be. There is much whispering about his family throughout the room. Finally after the last of the first years are sorted, the headmaster announces my family. "Well im sure you all are wondering about the four gentlemen that have joined the staff, they will be taking over the teaching of Muggle Studies and making a new class … Hand to Hand defense, we also have a transfer stufent this year if he would come up and be sorted?"

I sigh _At least he didn't call out my former name to the group … wouldn't want that now_, I stride up to the witch who was sorting the firsties take the ratty old hat from her and plop it on my head as I plop myself onto the rickety stool, Midnight leaping into my lap demanding to be pet.

Instantly I feel an intrusion on my mental defenses then I hear as if in my ear,_ I can't sort you if I can't get to see what kind of person you are … and no you're not insane … I am the Sorting Hat!_ My gaze move up and my face goes steely as I glare at the Hat, the students get frightened a bit at the look. _So help me Gods if you ever speak of anything you found in my head, ill find you, rip you to shreds, and then burn you slowly … got that hat?_

I lower my mental shields a little after that, _hmmm definitely not a Puff – your loyal but only to your …Father-Brothers, hmmm enough bravery for Gryffindor but your cautious and you don't go head first into things which that added to your ability of Parsletongue makes you very much a Slytherin but you don't quite hold to the pureblood standards, Ravenclaw would do you well ….. hmmm I shall give you a choice ok …. Ravenclaw or Slytherin?_

I mentally conjure a snake and strike at the hats presence thinking, _That is Your answer_.

The hat shouts out, "Slytherin!"

I toss the hat off nonchalantly and stride to the house of the serpent, without looking I can tell that both Face just got a bunch of the wizarding money from those whom he had quickly set up a bet with, the rest of the table look at me like I am below them, I could care less, besides I and the team will be killing most of their parents soon as is.

I sit at the far end of the table nearest the door but so that I could have my back to the wall, Midnight is on my lap again but is napping now, I eat a rations bar as I don't trust the food, chefs and the people quite yet. Knight slightly tightens around his neck and Midnight growls, signaling that some of the students are approaching him. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asks before they even begin to talk to him.

The approaching Slytherins are startled as new kid spoke up. Blaize chuckles and moves forward and sits across from him. He reaches out his hand to him, "the name is Zambini, Blaize Zambini. Just want to be the first to welcome you to Snake house. What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

Midnight pops his head up then looking first at the dark teen across from them and then the others whom have yet to sit down. Snake though looks the teen over, before stating, "You can call me Snake, it's the only name I'll really respond to. This furball in my lap is Midnight, and before you ask he is a Melenistic Caracal."

The others sit down finally coming to their senses, a pug faced girl asks the next few questions, " Snake? What kind of name is that? Are you a Mudblood? Where did you go before coming to Hogwarts?"

She was stopped by a blonde boy, but I give Midnight some meat before answering her, taking into account what kind of people he was with, he replies, "Snake is the name my family gave me, and uses most of us rarely use our … well I guess "true" names but whatever. No I am not Muggleborn … I believe I am what is termed a Halfblood even though both of my parents were magical …. Wouldn't that make me better than someone who had only one magical parent? Oh well its too early to go into philosophy. Now where was I before here, hmmmm well I have never been to a formal school before, I have been I guess homeschooled as it where. But as to where I have been; Africa multiple times and in different places each time, Russia, China, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, Germany, Norway, Denmark, Holland ,Finland, Sweden, Vietnam, Indonesia, Brazil, Afghanistan, Iraq, Turkey, Greece, Italy, Spain, France, Bulgaria, the US and im sure there are a few others."

Those who had heard him talking were amazed. They mostly over looked his blood line, though a few did catch what he was and what he had said, most ignored it. Most of the purebloods have traveled, but to their own families' homes and estates abroad but only to those places, so his travel record was amazing to nearly everyone. The girl who is introduced as Pansy Parkinson asks, "wow … how many languages do you know if you have been all to all of those places?"

Thinking for a minute or two he tilts his head to the side a little as the contemplates, "hmmm Spanish, German, Vietnamese, Japanese, Russian, Mandarin Chinese, Greek, Italian, French, Swahili, Arabic, Norwegian, and those are just the ones im fluent in … I know a little of a few others … I think … yeah."

By then the others had to eat quickly as dinner is almost over, as they leave the hall Snake looks to the Team and silently asks if he should go with the rest of the kids, to which Hannibal nods to go, and so I go.

Later that night I go meet up with the team in their rooms. I complain about the teens and the stupidity of them, Snakes complaining turns to a rant that ends up him demanding they kill the bastard they are to kill quick so he doesn't have to deal with stupid teens. To which BA and Face say, " Snake hate to break this to you … buuuut you're a teen too."

Both have to dodge a snake bite from Knight and Manda. Snake grumbles about them being more like teens than him as he slouches on their couch. Before thinking of something, "hey are we letting it know that we are a 'family'?"

The others pause before everyone looks to Hannibal. "If that is what you want to do, it would give a reason for you to be around us more so. You can play a shoestring if you're sincere.*"

The others sigh, but have to agree with him. Snake realizing he doesn't know where his companions are asks, "So where have they put the Jungle?"

They all chuckle at the name for the many animals he had, Hannibal states, "most of them are in their stables while Ray and Bruce are in the lake. Now go bunk up, meet us at the front doors 0500 hours so we can head out to do warm up … on the double now Snake."

Snake salutes them and gives each a nod, before he slinks his was back into the dungeon dorms. Once in the rather nice common room he calls out for Midnight in a decibel that only cats and other animals like them can hear. Once Midnight comes he asks quietly if he could bring him(Snake) to his room/bed, which the caracal does. Apparently he was rooming with Zambini, well he could certainly live with that.

Snake strips to an undershirt and sweats while stashing a bowie knife under his pillow and a small 4 inch dagger strapped to his calf like always, Knight coils up in the canopy of the bed while Midnight curls up at Snakes' feet. Even though he only went to sleep at 2:30ish he awoke at 4:55 on the dot and made it to the front door at 5:00 just as the others also make it. They are silent as they walk out to the grounds of the castle. Almost as soon as they get to the flat area near the lake Snake is surrounded by the Jungle aka. his many animals, even Ray and Bruce are near the surface splashing around.

Snake quickly tells them to do training runs and after five rounds of that to do mock scenarios. The animals disperse to do that, while the A-Team does a standard warmup … for them at least. This includes 250 sit-ups, pushups, one armed pushups-each arm, handstand pushups, 500 crunches, 6 mile run – each mile 5-6 mins each.

Then they each would do their own work outs, and other things for their specialized fields, like BA would work on boxing, wrestling and any mechanics, Face would work on any leads he had and work on back stories, Murdock would just be himself (crazy) and rarely work on his current 'bird', Hannibal would work on his disguises and do scenarios, and Snake … snake would work on his stealth and combos with his animals. This is what they did … every morning, very few ever saw them but it was better that way.

A few months pass by and only 5 people were sent to the infirmary because of injuries from animals (aka. Snake's animals) and a little more than half of the hand to hand combat students either quit or were injured and thus stopped as they didn't want to get anymore hurt, and those in Muggle Studies got what they paid for, for once. The wonderful bit of information includes that they have taken out around half of the Death eaters, Face got some new contacts in the wizarding world and Snake picked up a few new friends, a Basilisk named Gilbert, a Ice Phoenix named Ace, a Thestral named Grim and a Nundu named Kovu.

True to them being who they are, Hannibal calls them together one evening, "team I've got a plan to finish this mission. Are you all ready?"

"They confirm that the target has his life-lines at the target location, we are lighting them up?" Face says eagerly.

Harry had learned enough spell them all with special Kevlar that would resist most offensive and normal spells and he spelled Murdock's Birds silent to which he does the same to BA's rides. The weapons have been spelled to have infinite ammo and to not overheat or jam; they also have the option to go silent too at a word.

After gearing up he silently apparates himself and his animals to 7 miles off of the target. He quickly makes an appropriate guile suite and the animals spread out. As they make their way to the target. At the same time BA and Face are in a tank that Face was able to get earlier, a German Panzer – now greatly tinkered with. While Hannibal was with Murdock in one of his birds each coming from a different direction. Everyone had gas masks on or a bubble head charm for the animals as Kovu lets his deadly breath infect the area, Gilbert and Ace quickly direct the other snakes and Avids to their actions. A few of the werewolves that Riddle had come out to play, they are quickly taken down by Snakes dogs and cats working in tandem. Snake takes out Nagini as she tries to take out some of his own animals. Murdock and Hannibal put down suppressing fire from the bird, dodging the few spells that come their way. BA and Face run the tank into the structure and fire a few rounds from the tanks main gun.

Snake places the C4 throughout the building, before he sneaks up behind Tom Riddle, stabbing him in the neck and in the spine as many of his animals take down the death eaters around him. Letting Hannibal know it's done he apparates the animals out as Hannibal lights the building up, as Murdock sings the star spangle banner. The dying Dark Lord final vision is of flames engulfing all he had created.

Hannibal chuckles, "I love it when a plan comes together."

As they return to Hogwarts to collect the rest of their pay and belongings, they hope it's the last they are to deal with this odd society.

* * *

don't know if i want to continue and or edit this ... might later on ...


End file.
